Lush Temptation
by Ayoanna
Summary: LUSH: Something or someone that is sexually attractive/desirable. TEMPTATION: The desire to do something, especially something wrong or evil. Something that seduces, entices or allures. Marko/OC. One-shot.
**LUSH TEMPTATION**

 _1 chapter / 4,137 words_

 **M RATING**

 **COMPLETED**

* * *

 _LUSH TEMPTATION  
_ LUSH: Something or someone that is sexually attractive/desirable. TEMPTATION: The desire to do something, especially something wrong or evil. Something that seduces, entices or allures. Marko/OC

 **/ I /**

 **S** creams of joy pierced the air as happy-goers enjoyed the entertainment that the boardwalk rides offered them. The faint shouts and noise of the waves crashing over the sand were the only sounds coming from the beach. They were rarely visited at night. Parties were held once and a while with a roaring fire designed to keep anyone who visited warm. Lovers of all sorts also visited the beach, looking for that quiet somewhere to escape within each other. Beer bottles and multitudes of clothes were often sighted the next morning which were picked up promptly before the next set of party-goers hit the beach. Sometimes though, the morning trash pickers would find something a little too peculiar for their tastes. A drop of red here, a splash there, it was all ignored. Including the amount of people that seemed to go missing every month, even though the evidence was spread up on posters and published where everyone could see. But nobody cared, it wasn't them, it wasn't someone they knew, so really who cares? The Boys didn't. _They_ preferred it that way. _It kept them fed._

Every so often a lone human would wander onto the beach all alone and very vulnerable. Whether it was because they had drank a little too much and needed the fresh air, maybe the sight and sounds of the boardwalk got a bit too much for them, or perhaps because they needed that little bit of time to themselves and thought 'what better place than the rarely populated beach?' _Oh, how they were wrong_.

 _They_ were always watching, always waiting for that quick **bite** to eat.

 _Temptation heat beats like a drum_

 _Deep in your veins, I will not lie_

 _Little sister, thou shall not fall_

 _Come to your brother, thou shall not die_

 _Unchain me, sister, thou shall not fear_

 _Love is with your brother, thou shall not kill_

"Hi there, cutie," a voice sang playfully. A young looking woman stepped out of the shadows she was hiding in to smile mischievously. The young man who she had greeted was leaning against a wooden pillar beneath the pier. The beach was quiet other than the crashing of waves and shouts of enjoyment from those who were above the two lonesome figures. They were both swamped in darkness, hardly enough light to see each others full features which made the boy wonder why she was out here by herself. The question left his mind the moment she stepped closer to him and out of the shadows. He couldn't see much of her but what he did see he liked. She had light hair which he recognised to be blonde… or brown, he really couldn't tell in this light. She had a long neck which was exposed to him due to her hair being tied up into some messy hairstyle. She wore a long thin dark jacket that ran the length of her body and stopped just above the dress she wore at her thighs. The jacket was wide open so he could see the short dress that clung to her body; it swooped at her breasts a little but was tight against her body. He couldn't tell what colour it was but it seemed like it had different patterns on it which were multicoloured. Her legs were bare to the unforgiving wind that was currently hitting them and her little ankle boots certainly wouldn't protect her from it. What really caught his attention though were her eyes. He couldn't tell if they were blue, brown or green but he couldn't stop staring. They were like dark holes drawing him closer and closer. All he wanted was to keep staring into her eyes. The crashing of the waves behind him faded out until all he could think and focus on was getting closer to this mysterious figure. She seemed to know what he was thinking as her smile widened, "and just what are you doing out here all by yourself?" she purred, her voice was soft and alluring.

He stuttered as he thought of a reply. He felt parched and his tongue was so dry it flopped around uselessly. He brought the beer that was dangling from his hand up to his mouth quickly and took a swig. It seemed to bring him back from reality. He had only come down to the secluded beach to be alone with his thoughts, the boardwalk was loud and buzzing with life and he needed a moment alone. "I-I needed to be alone," he blurted out, watching as she raised her eyebrows with interest.

She turned her body slightly and pointed with her thumb back towards the boardwalk. "Would you like me to leave you alone?"

Before she had even fully turned to leave him he had already taken a step forward to stop her. "No!" he cleared his throat and tried again, this time softer and not so desperate. "No, that's alright. I-I don't mind the company." He smiled at her, hoping to coax her back into facing him. He missed her eyes already.

She bit her lip and stuffed both her hands into the jacket she was wearing. "That's good. I was hoping to have some company myself."

He wasn't familiar enough with girls to know if she was flirting or not. They didn't seem to like him much; he was too geeky looking with his thick glasses and unkempt short hair. He didn't look like the other guys around the boardwalk. They all had tattoos, piercings and crazy dyed hair. And they had cool bikes. He didn't have any of that.

She raised a hand from her pocket to scratch lightly at her cheek. "So, how about we get to know each other? I think it would be polite to get to know the person who I'm spending time with," she spoke, moving closer to him. He got nervous again and took another swig of his beer. "I mean," she started, looking playful. "You could be some sort of murderer or something." She was standing close to him now; she was about half a head shorter than him which wasn't surprising as he wasn't exactly very tall to begin with. He closed his eyes tightly and gulped, the image of her grinning up at him coyly with those big beautiful eyes that shouted danger seared his brain.

He opened his eyes and found himself entranced. This woman was something out of a book, the kind that you hide under your bed in hopes that your parents don't find it. She was some sort of lush temptation and he found himself falling.

Although he hadn't spoken and he was worried she may think he was some sort of freak who was having a mental breakdown, she didn't seem put off. In fact she seemed more interested, her deep eyes stared into his before travelling down his face and stopping at his neck, almost as if she could hear the loud thumping of his heart. He wondered if he was going to have a heart attack. The beer he was holding dropped suddenly as his hands became laced with sweat. She was touching him now.

Her hands lightly traced up the front of his baggy top, tracing patterns with her fingers as she goes. "Now," she spoke so softly and he strained to hear over the noise from the waves. "All I need to know before I continue..." One of her hands dipped back down his body to play with his belt. His breath stopped in his throat and he had to force himself to breathe normally, "is your name." His brain was scrambled as he tried to remember his own name, a simple question it should be a simple answer but he couldn't think. She was too close. She smelt so good and her hands felt amazing on his chest.

She looked up at him questionably, both of her hands sliding towards his shoulders before stopping there. She wasn't going to move again until she got her answer. This made him panic. His name, his name! What was his name again?

"Thomas!" he blurted loudly. He wouldn't be surprised if those up on the pier could hear his voice. "I-I'm Thomas Bertly."

Her smile widened as she seemed to think about something for a moment. He wondered if she had changed her mind, if she had somehow recognised his name and knew how much of a loser he was. The thoughts vanished again as she suddenly looked pleased.

One of her hands snaked into his hair as the other took hold of his shoulder. "Well, Thomas Bertly," she purred, her smile turning slightly wicked as she licked her lips. "It was very nice to meet you." Her once before beautiful and deep eyes seemed to turn a bright amber before her face changed and he was staring at two fangs. The hand on his head grabbed tightly at his hair to tilt his head and bare his neck to her. His mouth opened to shout but when a piercing pain hit his neck he started to shriek. The noise was covered by another scream coming from one of the rides at the pier. He continued to scream even as his body got weaker, he tried to push her off but she was too strong for him. The woman who had a tight grip on him didn't seem to care about the pain he was going through nor the mess she was making with his blood. As time seemed to slow down he could feel the warm liquid dripping down his shoulder. He could hear the quiet growling coming from her throat as she fed on him. His body started to fall and she followed with him. She straddled him and continued to drain the boy of everything he had. He couldn't believe what was happening, he didn't understand it and he was hurting so much. Her fang like teeth had ripped into his skin and continued to dig in deeper and deeper. His eyes wanted to close, he felt like he could sleep. He felt so weak.

Her mouth finally detached from his bloodied neck. She arched her body backwards and panted loudly. She didn't need to breathe but she liked the feeling of it after feeding. Her hands ran up the front of her body in a sensual manner and grabbed onto her own hair. She moaned as she sucked the blood dripping from her lips. Grinning, she ran the back of her hand over her mouth and licked the remaining blood from it. Her eyes lazily dropped to her human meal as the ecstasy of feeding slowly died down. Her body felt like fire and she just wanted to touch her whole body, it seemed to buzz within her skin and she loved it. A laugh escaped her as she stared into the boys drowsy eyes. Her face morphed back to normal and she eyed the mess she had made with his neck. She was a little too eager it seems as she looked over the torn muscles of skin that was still bleeding.

He seemed to open his mouth to speak but was too weak to voice what he was going to say. "What was that, hun?" she teased. Feeling generous, she leaned down close to his mouth to catch what he was whispering.

"W-why? Why?" he pathetically asked. She made a mocking sad face and pouted.

"Aw, hun, don't go breaking my heart now." She tapped the side of his face and he made a whimpering noise. "You wanna' know why, kid?" She leaned in close again as though she was going to tell him a big secret.

Her lips tightened as she growled, "'Cause I was hungry." Before he could register what she had said, her hands whipped up, grabbed hold of his head and twisted his neck within seconds. "Feel better now?"

She stood up and let a breath escape her. Her body was tingling with new energy. She wanted to move, she wanted to dance, and she wanted to fuck. She half-heartedly pulled down her dress as it had ridden up when she dropped to the floor with the boy and straddled him. He was a decent meal she mused.

Reaching down to grab the human and dispose of him, she was stopped mid-way as she heard and sensed someone coming along the beach in her direction. She could tell it was only one person so she turned and waited for them to appear, ready for another taste of blood in her mouth. It was so addicting, she could never get enough.

She heard a chuckle and immediately grinned. It wasn't another meal but it was certainly something else addicting. She bit her lip as her lover came towards her through the darkness. "Found you," Marko teased, his voice always sounded playful. "And not alone I see," he noted as he scanned the body sprawled on the ground. "Not your usual type," he said as his eyes caught the blood on her face. She was normally so clean.

She smirked in return and glanced back at the human as well. Having her lover so close just made her body hum in pleasure. She wanted to tear the clothing from her body and ride him until he came within her. She wanted it so badly.

"Not my usual type but he was good for a _quickie_ ," she purred, her tone laced with teasing pleasure. It got his attention immediately. He stood with his legs parted, one of his fists up at his mouth as he grinned. His eyes slowly ran up and down her body and she felt it like he was actually touching her. Her lips parted and her eyes became more hooded as she stared enticingly at him. "Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to fuck me into the ground?" she said heatedly.

"I'm thinking," he replied, eyes boring into her dress. She felt the ache between her legs grow as his eyes flashed amber. She hummed questioningly at him, encouraging him to speak. "Dress on or off?" he quipped, lowering his fist as he grinned at her as though she was prey.

How quickly did she need him inside of her? She dropped her jacket from her shoulders in one move and strutted to him. His grin dropped and he grabbed onto her hips, crashing his lips to hers. She moaned and tugged at his hair, not caring that she was messing it up. One hand dropped to his belt and tugged urgently at it. After a few well practiced moves she had it unbuckled before he could blink.

He chuckled under his breath. "Fuck, my eager little kitten." He grabbed hold of the bottom of her dress and pulled it to her waist. She gasped as he squeezed her thighs and picked her up to wrap her legs around his waist. "You want my cock inside you?" he whispered against her ear as he brought them to the sand. She moaned and nodded her head feverishly.

"Gods, yes!" she begged. Her hands slipped to his jeans and started tugging them down. She didn't need him fully undressed, that could come later. She just needed him inside of her so badly. She felt like she would burst if she didn't have him right now.

He reached for her panties to yank them down when he came into contact with her skin. "Oh, you naughty girl." He shook his head at her lack of underwear and grinned. His hands ran up her legs before reaching that spot that ached so badly. Two fingers immediately entered her and she moaned. "Baby, you're so fucking wet." She nodded and whimpered. He brought his lips to hers and could taste the blood from the boy she had drained. "Mmm, did he get you all hot, baby? Hmm, did his blood get you all wet and flustered for me?" He chuckled and removed his fingers and she whimpered at the loss.

She grabbed hold of his hair and stared into his eyes, her own were flashing amber and he could see the hints of her fangs. "Just fuck me already."

He smirked and took hold of her legs, gripping them tightly. "With pleasure." In one thrust he had buried himself to the hilt and she cried out in response.

His first few thrusts were achingly slow. He was teasing her. She made a sound of displeasure and her hands grabbed onto his ass firmly. "Baby, please, no teasing," she pleaded. He nodded in response and laid his forehead on hers while one of his hands grabbed onto her hair. His movements quickened and she moaned as she wrapped her legs firmly around his hips as he moved faster and harder. The hand in her hair quickly removed the hair tie it was in so he could grab on to it more firmly and tug as he moved inside her.

Her amber eyes met his own glowing ones as they both sounded their pleasure. The hand he didn't have in her hair was twined with hers and he could feel her nails biting into the backs of his hand. Their kisses were sloppy, caught between their panting lips as he slammed into her hard. He felt her starting to move faster against him, signalling that she was close. Her back was arching up and her heels were digging into his back.

Her body suddenly went rigid and she moaned and quivered, the orgasm washing over her body, making her bite her lip hard. He fucked her through it and sucked on her lips for the blood she had managed to spill. After a few more savage thrusts he could no longer resist and came with a groan. Her nails retracted and the wounds on the back of his hands began to heal, sealing back up. Still panting, he pressed a kiss to her chin before he dropped his forehead to her shoulder. Eventually though, he slid out of her and sat back, staring down at her, her whole body was relaxed and satisfied.

The glassy eyes of the not-yet cold body lying next to them watched as they slowly pulled themselves together, having a few moments for some loving words and touches before grabbing the body and disposing of it quickly, keen to return the attention back to each other. They started walking back up the beach towards the boardwalk where people were none the wiser of what had just happened not far from them.

* * *

"Have you eaten yet?" Lucinda asked as she ran her fingers through her now messier than ever hair, trying to make it look somewhat presentable. Marko caught her hand and used it to tug her closer so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Not yet," he replied. She stopped them from walking and moved the hair from her neck, baring it to him in invitation. He smiled and stepped closer to her, rubbing his nose down the length of her neck. He could feel his fangs itching to sink deep within her flesh but he pressed his lips to her skin and pulled away. "I'm fine for now, but thank you for the offer," he said, touching his nose to hers.

She nodded and whispered, "okay" before she tugged him along, continuing their walk.

Reaching the end of the boardwalk they both quickly glanced at each other once more, just to make sure there was no leftover blood on them. Seeing everything in the right place, other than their clothes, they continued up the steps and scanned the crowds as they drifted through them to their destination.

Lucinda opened her mouth to speak, "Where are—"

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? What have you two been getting up to?" A voice cut in. She rolled her eyes in response while Marko let go of her to punch Paul's shoulder. He laughed in response and grabbed Marko in a playful grip.

The other two boys were relaxing on their bikes. Lucinda walked over and leaned against the back of Dwayne's motorcycle, facing David who was smirking at her. Both Star and Laddie seemed to be missing, meaning they were walking the boardwalk.

"Have fun without us?" Dwayne commented, wiggling his eyebrows and revving up his bike playfully. Lucinda nudged his shoulder and began to tie her hair back up the way it was before Marko got a hold of it.

"Did you remember to clean up?" David joked, his eyes running over her dishevelled appearance. They had. However, one time they had gotten too caught up in each other to bother with the bodies which ended in a murdering rampage in the news. David hadn't let them forget it. Security was tight which meant they had to travel further to eat which didn't settle too well with Paul who loved the after-blood sensations more than Lucinda.

"Of course they did," Paul cut in, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "We wouldn't want a repeat of last time. _Right_ , Lucinda?" he chuckled as she smacked his arms away from her.

"Oh, bite me." She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned, showing all of his teeth in a menacing way.

She yelped suddenly as blunt teeth took hold of the skin at her neck and hands grabbed onto her hips. "I did hear someone say they wanted bitten didn't I?" Marko breathed in her ear.

She smirked. "Fuck you," she said before leaning in and kissing him.

She felt his lips move against hers as he said, "already did" between kisses. She heard movement in the background but ignored it for Marko's lips. She could spend hours worshiping his lips. In her whole life, he was the best kisser she has ever met, and she has been nineteen _much_ longer than most.

She didn't know how much time passed as she continued to make out with Marko and spend time talking with her friends, which she learned that apparently she missed an exciting bump into the security guard on the Merry-Go-Round while she was feeding, but the day got darker and the boardwalk started to empty of people.

"Are we going to eat yet?" Paul asked, his legs on either side of his bike and his eyes watching that last few couples who were slowly making their way past them.

"Not yet, we have a particular someone to visit first," David commented, his eyes also scanning the crowds.

As if a light bulb had went off behind Paul's eyes he suddenly started to grin and revved up his bike to show he was eager for whatever David had planned.

"Visit?" Lucinda questioned, frowning gently.

Paul opened his mouth to speak but David cut in. "That fat lump of a security guard who keeps kicking us off the boardwalk has got on my last nerve." Lucinda nodded in understanding. Vernon Beasley, he was the boardwalks very own security guard. He made sure people didn't get too rowdy and with these boys he was constantly removing them from the boardwalk.

"Hey, hey, look who it is," Dwayne said catching their attention and nodding his head towards the Dolly's Donut Shop that sat at the end of the boardwalk. The very person they were speaking about was now coming out of the store with a large box with the donut shops logo on it, obviously filled with pastry goodness.

Lucinda watched as David stared at the security guard with a certain recognisable glint in his eyes. He turned his head and shared a look with the other boys who were smirking, knowing what was coming next. "Well boys," David said, his eyes turning back towards his prey. "Time to eat."

A few weeks later Vernon Beasley, the security guard, joins the many other posters on the missing persons board.

* * *

 **AYOANNA.**

 _I do not own the Lost Boys, nor do I own any of the characters or places made up from it. However, I do own everything that isn't involved in the movie._


End file.
